Until the End
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: "It's over. For you and all of your little friends!" Maddie felt the blood in her veins rush. What was she doing-? She heard the soft click as she pulled the trigger. The last thing she heard was his screaming. "Mo—!"
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, I should be updating the YJ fics, but in all honesty, YJS2 is losing its charm. Making it easier for me to become obsessed with other shows I used to love...Danny Phantom!**_  
_

__**I thought that I should make my own DP fic, what better way to honor the fall hero. So, here's a short crappy prologue :) Lol, I just wanted to move on with the plot and get started. I should be able to whip up some decent short chapters for a couple of weeks. (End of year exams/fever)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Danny Phantom. None. Zero. I'm just an average fangirl. Not Butch. Nope. Not me. Nuh-uh. **

**Ok, so I estimate this should be a few chapters, hopefully. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_It was his eyes. His eyes sent chills up their spine. Maddie knew her baby's eyes; she had stared into them for nearly fourteen years of her life. Those weren't his eyes. _

_She aimed her ecto-gun at the boy. Maddie couldn't stop her arms from shaking. This couldn't be right—that shouldn't be—how…_

_Green. How she hated that color. It was destroying her, tearing her down emotionally and physically. Around her were shrieks of pain. But it didn't matter. Maddie did wince, however, when in the distance Jack was knocked into a building. But all Maddie could do was stand there in shock…looking at those green, green, green eyes. _

"_Where is my son, you bastard!" _

_Maddie shoved the gun into his forehead as prickly tears blurred her vision. This was a ghost. It had to be. It was tricking her. _

_She wasn't going to fall for it. _

"_T-Tell me! Or I…I shoot!"_

_The howling wind wrenched off her hood. She was about to reach up and put it back on but she forced herself to remain stiff. She slowly applied pressure to the trigger. With hidden surprise, Maddie watched as fear blossomed in the eyes of the boy. _

_Ghosts can't feel._

"_It's over. For you and all of your little friends!" Maddie felt the blood in her veins rush. What was she doing-? She heard the soft click as she pulled the trigger. The last thing she heard was his screaming. _

"_Mo—!"_

_**(o0o0)(o0o0) LINEBREAK-O-FIER! (o0o0)(o0o0)**_

_Narrowed red eyes watched as the woman shed tears. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as she pulled the trigger. It turned around; using the staff it held to create a swirling green portal. It grew taller, a pale beard appearing as well as wrinkles and a hunched back. _

_It glanced back at the horrifying scene that was unfolding. When the gunshot was heard seconds later, only wisps of the portal remained. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_The hoarse whispered echoed in the dark alley even after it had gone._

* * *

**A/N: Usual reminder telling you to please Review :) I need feedback, so please give some! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I managed to write a prologue and a 1st chapter! Are you guys lucky or what? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, form, or alternate reality/universe/dimension/world. Not even in my dreams. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

(Maddie)

She held the gun to its head. With a devious smile, the mother pulled the trigger. A loud gunshot vibrated around the room, traveling through the open door and into the rest the house. She was sure that Jazz would come running down and asking if everything was ok.

In fact, everything was perfect.

Maddie backed away from the target and rolled her shoulders. She looked down at the gun in her hands, idly tossing it from right to left, left to right, and back again. Anytime Jazz…

"Mom is everything—" Jazz's voice rang from upstairs.

"Sure is, sweetie!" Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes after she said that. An image of Jack bouncing up and down like a cute, but overweight, puppy, appeared in her head. "Ah, the fudge!" She whispered. Jack would want to celebrate with his favorite snack. Fudge.

She set the gun down on the table and quickly walked up the stairs. She paused at the doorway, placing her hand on the frame. Slowly and carefully she poked her head a few inches in the kitchen. She didn't even have to try to smile when she spotted Danny at the kitchen table. The warm sun that rose in her sank when her son got up and walked away, but not before pushing his heavy textbook on the floor.

Her violet eyes watched as Danny marched unhappily into the living room and up the stairs. She couldn't see him but could hear his pounding footsteps leading to his room.

_Bang!_

Maddie lowered her eyes after the noise of the slammed door died down. Her eyes remained glued to the floor throughout the remainder of the afternoon.

_**(o0o0)(o0o0) LINEBREAK-O-FIER! (o0o0)(o0o0)**_

(Danny)

"Mmph!" Danny visibly struggled to yank himself away from his mother's kiss. A growled escaped his lips as he used his hands to wipe his cheek off. "Yuck. Anyway, I have to meet Sam and Tucker at…the library now, so…bye." Danny whirled around and walked out of the front door, leaving his mother standing there with a deflated expression on her face.

"Was that Danny? Where is he? I need to blather on about my latest invention!" Jack said, hurriedly running down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he stopped, wheezing and coughing.

"He went out with his friends. Jack, sweetie, I'll be right back. Just going for a walk," Maddie said. "It's in the fridge." She muttered before Jack could ask where the fudge was. Maddie opened the door and closed it, standing out on the porch. She put her hand on her hip to make sure that she had her emergency ecto-blasters in case of a ghost attack. Satisfied, she took off in the direction of the park, her blue hazmat suit sticking out like a sore thumb.

She failed to notice the rain clouds gathering on the horizon.

A storm was brewing.


End file.
